Baseball is Here and a problem
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Robin is part of Gotham Academy's baseball team. And Artemis invites the team to a game. What happens next? I was told just to continue so I will.
1. Chapter 2

Megan Morse and her boyfriend, Conner Kent, sat in the bleachers at their very own school. They didn't come for the regular football game that the field usually held. No. They came for America's favorite passtime. Baseball. Their best friends seated near them, who were invited to the game as well as they were. A flirty Wally in front, grinning his face off, his messy red hair dangling in his green eyes. An excited Artemis to the left wearing a 'GRAYSON 24' jersey, who had been the one to invite them in the first place. A bored Zatanna, texting away on her cell phone to the right. And Kaldur seated in the back watching everyone and their movements. The game was going to begin in ten minutes, but the entire place was packed to the brim. Artemis reajusted her cap covering her thick blonde hair. They all chatted happily, waiting for the game. Unaware of the thirteen year old boy who came up behind them, smirking like the know it all he was.

"Hey Artemis!" A happy Dick Grayson chirped from behind. They all jumped up in surprise. Wow that kid was a ninja!

"What's up Grayson?" She retorted with a smile, disguising her fright. The others watched the two.

"Gonna introduce me to your friends?" He said gesturing to the others. Artemis sighed. That troll.

"Dick that's Wally, the most annoying." Artemis pointed t he speedster wo jumped up in full alert.

"Hey!" he shouted back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Megan the nicest thing." Artemis continued, not paying attention to what Wally had said.

"Hi, its nice to meet you!" Megan said with a wave. She held on to Conner's hand. She had feeling she knew this kid from somewhere, but Megan couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Zatanna who's to busy on her cell to notice a thing." Zatanna looked up to see the most stunning blue eyes. It was bright yet dark. It held mischief to them. She looked back down a the sreen. She just lost her dad, she was not in the mood for this.

"Big and tall Conner."

"Sup." Conner nodded to Dick, who nodded in return.

"And Kaldur the eldest."

"Pleasure." Kaldur said to Dick. Dick waved at them.

"Wow. They seem nice. How did they become friends with you? You are mean and bitter," He cackled. He had to dodge a hit aimed for his head. He laughed some more.

"Go and play ball Grayson. Try your best doofus," Artemis said. Dick looked at the team briefly before leaving to the field.


	2. Chapter 4

Dick jumped down into the field, his overly big jersey swaying lightly behind him. He landed in a perfect squat before running to join his baseball teammates. They were lining up in the middle of the field. The YJ team watched them silently, before a loud whistle blew and the game began. Now all that's missing is-

"I'm hungry!" Wally wailed. His teammates groaned. Really? Did he always need food 24/7?

"Go get the entire team some food Wally, and this time don't eat it all on the way back," Kaldur ordered with a little glare. Wally saluted before running off, the team hoping he listened to the last part of that sentence. The others watched the game intentively. First inning. And Grayson was batting. He walked up towards the plate, fans cheered his name. The pitcher, Eddie, threw the basball roughly. Connor knew Eddie, it was that kid that wanted to beat him up the first day. Memories. But that kid was brutal when mad, and Conner learned from experiance. Dick swung the bat, making impact with the ball. It flew into the air. Players ran to get it only to run into each other. The YJ team gasped. Dick ran to first, nothing. When he was reaching second a player attempted to tag him. But he only moved out of the way. The crowd cheered and yelled at him to stop. He did no such thing. And he kept running.

"What is he doing?" Megan asked, fully interested in the game. Artemis shushed her as Wally came with tons of food in his arms. He sat down next to Artemis. The team smiled, and took their fair share of food.

"Showing off," Zatanna grumbled barely audibely. The team shot daggers in her, missing the first point of the game scored.

"Quit being bitter." Artemis argued with a more furious glare then the others.

"I just lost my dad okay!"Zatanna snapped, glaring back, cell phone forgetton.

"He's not dead!" Artemis had a point. A point Zatanna lacked to see.

"Oh yea. My mom left when I was a baby, I see her every other month, and my dad was taken! I can be bitter!"

"Well you know 'showoff' lost his ENTIRE family. All murdered before his eyes! He's not bitter! SO QUIT BEING BITTER!" All went silent at the screaming fest that started. The team soaked in the information that was fed to them. But Zatanna scoffed and went back to her phone. 'She acts like such a princess!' Artemis thought.

"Gee Artemis, when did you get married to the guy?" Wally joked, finally able to say something without feeling he might get slapped. Artemis whipped around to face him.

"Shut up Baywatch! She just needs to quit feeling sorry for herself!"Wally stiffly nodded behind Zatanna's back. Artemis smiled, glad that someone saw it her way, even if it was Wally.

It was bottom of the ninth. Megan's team was batting. Eddie was up to bat. The score was 8 to 7. If he got this than his team would win. He just hoped that the other team wouldn't intercept it again. He hit the ball as hard as it would let him. It flew and flew and flew. Dick ran up to the ball and caught it. His team cheered loudly running into a giant huddle. Eddie walked up to the group and lightly tapped Dick's shoulder. He turned around only to be greeted with a fist.


	3. Chapter 5

Dick Grayson turned around when someone touched his shoulder, only to be met by a fist. The fist collided to his eye; already forming a dark bruise that stretched down to his cheek. It was trobbing already, the protege could feel it. He stumbled backwards into the grass, bottom first.

"DUDE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" The last flying Grayson yelled in anger. 'I'm Dick right now, I can't do anything Robin related,' he thought bitterly. Robin related is his fghting style. So if Eddie wanted to try something funny, Dick would need to pick a different syle. But Eddie did do some funny business and came down to punch him in the grass. But Dick rolled out of the way just in time. Eddie's hand instead hit the ground. Hard. He howled in pain and bended over. Just giving Dick enough time to kick his legs underneath him, and Eddie fell to the ground. The Gothamite then jumped up to his feet quickly. Eddie did the same. Eddie charged for Dick, but the smaller boy jumped over te larger, kicking his shoulders down. Eddie picked himself up once again and put Dick in a head lock. The younger boy squirmed. 'Bruce taught me a pressure point in case this did happen.'Dick moved his hand to the soft part of an armpit and pushed there. Eddie fell to the ground in a sleepy state. Dick got himself up, rubbing his now red neck. He knew he would probably get suspened for the fight but Bruce would understand.

Artemis jumped up and cheered, throwing her hat down to the field.

"GRAYSON! GRAYSON!" Soon the team joined, even the bitter magician.

"GRAYSON!" Left side of the bleachers added themselves in the mix, gaining approved looks from the sidekicks themselves.

"GRAYSON! GRAYSON!" And then everyone was cheering his name.

-MOUNT JUSTICE- TWO HOURS LATER-

The team sat in the kitchen, helping Megan bake. The Zeta-Tube blared to life.

"Recognized Robin, B01." Robin walked into the kitchen, that's when Megan turned around to greet the mathlete, who couldn't come to the game with them.

"Hello Robin. How was the - OH MY GOD!" Megan said as she turned around. The others did so as well.


	4. Chapter 6

The others turned around as the Martian yelled.

"HOLY SH-"

"WHAT THE HE-"

"WHAT HAPPENE-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF-"

They all rushed to their youngest. He was wearing gauze on his left cheek and it was huge. Not only that, but he was holding an ice pack to his neck, which was sore with a passion.

"I'm fine. Really. Just some Gotham wacko who decided that I would make an excellent punching bag," he said. Megan looked confused at him, wondering how a 'Gotham Wacko' could get into a Mathlete competition.

"I thought you had a mathlete competition?" She asked innocently. Robin would've face palmed if all eyes weren't on him at that precise moment. Everyone knew he was lying now.

"Want to know the truth?" Robin asked. His team nodded almost saying 'Duh!'He took a deep breath. "I was on my way to my competition, when Batman called me. There was a major drug dealing; so I had to do that instead. But Bane decided I would be fun to kick around. We were victorious though." He finished. They bought the lie. For now.

-GOTHAM ACADEMY- THE NEXT DAY-

Artemis walked into the cafeteria at Gotham Academy. She quickly got her lunch and sat at her, Barbara's, and Dick's table. Barbara was already there, slowly eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich from home.

"Hey, Babs," Artemis said sitting down, slightly frowning at the absense of their other friend.

"Have you seen Dick yet?" Artemis shook her head. 'Where is that boy,' she thought. Barbara smirked. Dick jumped and pounced up on Artemis' shoulders. She screeched, getting attention from the neighboring kids. She sent daggers at the two. She looked up at Dick.

"Shouldn't your cheek be bruised or red or something from last night's game?" Artemis asked. She moved her hand up to his face and brushed the side. She was surprised when make-up came off. Theatre make-up. He swatted her hand away, before moving his head in the opposite direction. Something fishy was going on here, and Artemis was determined to find out what it was.


	5. Chapter 7

Make-up. That's all it was. Make-up, covering something. This was defiantly weird. Why would Dick wear make-up? That paranoid what his friends would think? Artemis furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey Dick. Can you come with me please?" She asked sweetly. He looked at her confused but nodded. She grabbed his arm and led him to the empty hallway.

"What's up?"

"What's up! Why is there make-up on your face?" the blonde girl asked.

"There isn-"

"Grayson! Yes there is!" She pulled out a kleenex from her pocket and wiped his face. Make-up came off and a dark bruise soon took place. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, but-" now Artemis pieced the puzzle. The same injuries, same goofy personality, same evil smirk and laugh, same interests, the smarts. Some charade.

"Oh my God! You're Robin!" He didn't protest, and for once the blonde felt stupider then the boy she picked on everyday. Only looked her in the eye, her school friend did. "I can't believe it! My best friend at school is Robin." Robin hung his head low.

"And that is why I wore make-up." he stated again, slightly smiling.


	6. Dedicated to TheL3monTart

Dick put his hand over Artemis' mouth. She sure was loud when she wanted to be!

"Secret identity mean anything to you?" He snapped. Artemis couldn't believe it. Her- him- best friends? That little troll! How dare he hide this from the archer!?

"Troll!" Robin smirked. He then pulled her back to the lunch room and resumed sitting with Babs, who had the face of confusion. He would glare at Artemis, when Barbara wasn't looking of course. Because she was sooooooo going to get it later when Dick had the chance.

-MOUNT JUSTICE- AFTER SCHOOL-

The whole entire team sat in the living room, waiting for Robin and Artemis to come and complete the group. The robotic voice announced their arrival finally.

"Robin B-01. Artemis B-06." Both teens walked in, smiles on their faces and they kept sharing knowing glances.

"SUP!" Artemis said to everyone, ending her galce at the hacker. The team responded with hello's and hi's. Conner looked at Robin, spectacle.

"Where's your bruise?" he asked, pointing to his cheek. 'Ohhhhh, forgot about that.'


	7. Dedicated to TheL3monTart again XD

The teens froze, either awaiting an answer or trying to come up with a fake one.

"What Conner?" Artemis asked sweetly, batting her eye lashes. She gave a nervous laugh. Robin did the same, his slightly deeper.

"Where's your bruise?" Conner repeated. The others in the room stared at the two. Both looked dumb- founded in their own way. Artemis with a blank look on h fce ad Robin which looked like a wince frozen.

"Went away, Con," Robin shrugged off, trying to exit the room into his own. Megan flew over to him and cupped her hands on his face. She was extra surprised when make-up came off on his face, much to how the previous found out. Megan looked at Robin in shock.

"Where you afraid of what we would think?" She scolded. Robin and Artemis' mouth formed into a 'o' shape. Both shook their heads fastly, of course that wasnt the answer. Before Robin could say anything, Artemis answered for him.

"I'm taking a Theatre arts class and this quarter is theatre make-up, and I wanted to practice. So I asked Robin and he said sure. So I put make-up on him seeing if you guys would know the difference. I guess I failed," Artemis lied, trying to use her face as a good lying tool; it worked well enough. Megan clapped her hands on her cheeks, her hazel eyes wide.

"OH! I'm sorry Artemis! I'll help if you want, I'm taking a make-up class too! Let's go!" The green girl pulled the blonde towards her own pink room. Artemis bent down to Robin's ear so no one -not even Superboy- would hear as she was dragged out.

"You owe me one!"


End file.
